Yours for an Hour (Tuyo por una hora)
by Lina Okazaki
Summary: "Incluso sin tratar, Vida cambia a Sasuke una hora a la vez". SasuNaru. Traducción del fanfic "Yours for an Hour" de Hic iacet Mori. Traducción hecha por la página SasuNaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Masahi Kishimoto. Yours for an hour tampoco me pertenece, es de Hic iacet Mori. La traducción tampoco es mía, es de mi amiga ClowyST. ¿Entonces que es mío? La cuenta para publicar el fic y el "beteo" del mismo.

Link del fanfic original: www. (fanfiction) (s)/(5742029)/(1)/(Yours-for-an-Hour) (juntenlo todo y borren los paréntesis)

Este fanfic fue traducido por ClowyST, administradora de la página de facebook SasuNaruSasu. Yo, Lina (segunda administradora al mando de la página antes mencionada) solo me adjudico la revisión y corrección de pequeñas detalles en el fic, además de la cuenta para poder publicarlo.

Contamos con el permiso de Hic iacet Mori para publicar su fanfic. Será publicado en dos partes, siendo esta la primera. El fanfic tiene una narrativa bastante confusa y complicada, por ello Clowy se ha esforzado para pasarlo al español de la manera más entendible posible. Es un gran paso para nosotras ser las responsable de pasar este simbólico fanfic del fandom SN al español, por lo que lamentamos si en primera instancia les confunde la narrativa del mismo.

Agradecimiento especiales a Yairlo, por ayudar en la traducción del fanfic.

Si más, pasen a leer.

Editado: He cambiado algunas frases (las más complicadas de traducir o demasiado literales) por sugerencia de una chica que nos proporciono su versión traducida del fanfic. CamaleonaMorpho, gracias por tus sugerencias y ayuda.

* * *

Él necesita un enceramiento.

"Para mi carro", aclara lo más rápido como le fue posible sin que se notara. El brillo de jade sigue siendo salvaje, un bosque en llamas celadón. Se resigna a las insinuaciones. Ella tiene un montón, quizá un libro o dos.

No se sorprendería si ella le revelara que es una escritora porno en secreto.

"Acto fallido", ella canta alegremente, con la alegría de una niña atrapada por sus mayores en un acto ilícito. Ella tiene una linda voz, él lo reconoce silenciosamente, en un lugar tan secreto que ni siquiera él puede encontrar, tan difícil de alcanzar que no está seguro si realmente lo pensó. Golpea suavemente el cuero con su dedo, no escucha pero oye. Él mira al frente y ve hilos de seda de color rosa caramelo flotando en su periferia. Casi bufa con el pensamiento de probar esas hebras de seda de cereza –probablemente sabrían a colorante o tinte.

Él todavía puede oírla, desafortunadamente, porque ella sólo está calentando. Se queja interiormente –ella puede cantar tan alto como para romper su sensibilidad, sólo un segundo antes de tener sus tímpanos destrozados. Ella nunca supo esto, claro, como nadie más lo sabía.– Es una debilidad, cree, permitir que alguien sepa que pueden llegar a ti, arrastrándose debajo de tu piel. Los amigos son capaces de hacer eso y más de la mayoría, decepcionantemente, pueden aprovecharse de ti.

La manera que él lo hizo –hace– estando al lado de ella.

Él sigue siendo su amigo y toma prestada su vida – ella está llena de _eso_ , piensa, por dentro y por fuera. La rosa pelusa de algodón de azúcar, sostenida por una niña con alegría, relamiéndose los regordetes labios, el hormigueo en los dientes amarillentos. Los ojos, verdes como la primavera, nieve derritiéndose contra su calor. Piel de melocotones y crema, el matiz de una luz rosa. Una sonrisa brillante en sus labios, en su voz, en sus ojos.

Haruno Sakura, su amiga –Ella, Quien Está Viva.

Se sienta a un lado de él y resplandece, más aún por su desliz ( _no lo es_ , quiso decir, pero es demasiado problemático, así que la deja cantar). No es perfecto, nunca es perfecto ( _como yo_ , admite), pero llena de vida, amor por la vida, en la manera en la que él nunca podrá ser.

(Se pregunta cómo puede vivir y no sentir nada por dentro)

Ella lo está probando –su mueca es una reminiscencia de un canario alimentando un gato. Parpadea, batallando la luz de la tarde, blanco contra los coloridos labios –su boca le recuerda a otra amiga, una mujer casi como ella. Llena de vida también, como ella. Su cabello rojo como un fuego crepitante.

"No estás poniendo atención, ¿verdad?" Sakura comenta. Él la mira, ve un poco de molestia y pequeños trazos de humor oculto –Es una buena mirada en ella, piensa. Mejor que admiración, aún mejor que infatuación/un amor ciego.

Ellos han recorrido un largo camino.

"Bien." Ella cruza sus brazos, blanco contra su blusa roja. Sus pechos empujan hacia arriba, sus ojos siguen sin pensar. Es una maravilla, piensa, lo que los años te pueden hacer. Siente una extraña especie de orgullo en cómo ella creció a lo que es ahora.

¿Él creció de alguna manera?

(A excepción de ahí abajo, por supuesto)

"Entonces, ¿cuándo planeas tener ese–"sus cejas se menean, perturbadoras y rosas "- _enceramiento_?"

Sus ojos se deslizan hacia ella y ve su cara brillando de expectación. Levanta un hombro, se encoje de hombros. Es una faena. No vale la pena hablar sobre ello. Eso sólo pasó a ser un pensamiento que ha transformado en palabras.

(Dicen que las palabras dan vida y tal vez, él quiere esa vida para él.)

Sakura frunce el ceño. Él no debería haber dicho nada, tarde se da cuenta. Ella es doctora, una cirujana –tráele cualquier problema a ella, sea pequeño o grande, y ella tratará de hacer algo al respecto. Tal vez ayude, tal vez no, pero sus manos necesitan dejar una huella, una marca de sanación o dos. Es doctora. Quiere ayudar.

Ella una vez pensó que él necesitaba su ayuda también.

(Él no está seguro si la necesitaba)

Y es un milagro que ella permanezca con alguien tan indiferente como él, alguien que no se molestaría por cuidar de un niño llorando en el parque. No es una persona sin corazón, pero tampoco es una persona amable. Él sólo se concentra en su propia vida –justo como todos los demás.

Presiona el freno, dándose cuenta de las acciones casi automáticas de su cuerpo. Ella se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, una mano libre abriendo la puerta. Antes de que salga, se gira a él y deja un beso en su mejilla. Su mano toca la suya, dejando un ligero peso. Su sonrisa ilumina las llamas verdes de sus ojos.

En el silencioso atardecer, Sakura brilla con vida.

(En algún lugar secreto, él anhela una vida como la de ella)

"Nos vemos, Sasuke-kun" se despide, y la vida se va junto con su sombra voladora. Él se sienta en su carro, un modelo que ni siquiera le importa recordar (sólo las cosas con importancia requieren la intimidad de un nombre), y piensa si es una coincidencia que sus amigos más cercanos son animados, coloridos y rebosantes de lo que a él le falta.

Resopla y maneja lejos de ahí.

Sasuke no cree en las coincidencias, pero tampoco cree en el destino.

* * *

 _ **¡Haré tu mundo mejor en tan sólo una hora! ¡De veras!**_

Pone los ojos en blanco en la seguridad de su auto. Lanza la tarjeta al asiento del pasajero y piensa en los accidentes de la infancia que pueden hacer que una persona hable cosas sin sentido como esas.

Sus ojos vagan. Se desvían hacia un lado. Queda atrapado en la trampa de la locura de color naranja.

 _Qué idiota._

* * *

Sasuke toma un sorbo de su té. Viendo con indiferencia el contenido del periódico. Él es rico, no necesita trabajar –él no necesita leer, no necesita hacer nada en realidad. Pero esto tiene que estar hecho (porque otros no son tan ricos como él y pretende no tener que pensar en eso), así que se quita sus lentes, aprieta el puente de su nariz, truena su cuello de lado a lado, y toma otro sorbo de té. Con su mano derecha toma sus lentes, con su mano izquierda toma su pluma. Trabaja.

No es nada extraordinario.

Lee y firma. Suspira. Toma otro papel. Frunce el ceño al contenido, echa una ojeada, sonríe cuando llega al final. Es una amenaza de renuncia y él escribe instrucciones en el margen, desaprobación mortal condensada en puntos siniestros en forma de balas. Ni siquiera se preocupa por cerdos codiciosos. Que coman bazofia.

Mira a su izquierda y toma algo de nuevo. Es la última hoja, la última parte del trabajo que necesita estar hecho. Busca poder dormir temprano y espera hacerlo, ya sintiendo la suavidad de sus almohadas, la cálida comodidad en su edredón.

El timbre suena.

(No escucha nada nada nada _nada_ …)

Suena de nuevo.

(… _maldición_.)

Recuerda su carro en el garaje y el encerado que quería. Recuerda a Sakura con sus ojos llenos de vida y cálidas manos y un suave beso en la mejilla. Recuerda la tarjeta con el número y el nombre.

Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta. Se despide de su temprano dormir.

Con un suspiro cansado, Sasuke se inclina hacia adelante.

La puerta se abre.

* * *

Por 1.023 segundos, su corazón olvida latir.

* * *

Cegado, iluminado, bajo millones de estrellas centelleantes, Sasuke lo llama _Vida_.

* * *

7.10 segundos después y recuerda cómo respirar.

* * *

"¡Buenas!" exclama Vida. Él mira el rubio cabello (se ve tan suave, el increíblemente sol amarillo, clavado en su cabeza en una emoción rebelde) y los ojos azules (el cielo de pleno verano mirando a los suyos, anchos, abiertos y sin fin, llenos de brillantes promesas), como se mantiene calmado ( _horrorizado_ , conociendo que será consumido por tanta vivacidad), esperando por el otro para establecerse ( _por_ _favor_ ). Hay demasiada energía de ese hombre y sospecha que hasta él se cansará.

(Demasiado, _demasiado_ de todo, y piensa que está demasiado viejo para intentar describir a alguien tan demasiado con algo así como metáforas fantasiosas frívolas)

Vida extiende la mano, amistosamente, profesional. Él la toma ( _de mala gana_ ) con un fuerte y firme apretón, la sacude una vez, vamos (piensa que es demasiado oscuro y no tiene oportunidad, que su piel es demasiado pálida y lisa mientras que Vida brilla como un cobre pulido, suave y maleable, dejando corrientes eléctricas en su cuerpo con tan solo un apretón), y pasos afuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Vida lo sigue.

Se pregunta cómo se sentiría seguir por una vez.

(Se pregunta si demasiado té puede embriagar)

Vida parlotea sobre el clima ( _seco, húmedo_ ), la gente ( _ruidosa, problemática_ ), la ciudad (contaminada, llena de gente), el mundo (muriendo, cansado). Él se queda callado, actuando indiferente pero escuchando. Vida suena como un niño con sus graciosas observaciones, un niño con una voz áspera y risa ronca.

(Lastima sus oídos y alcanza su pecho)

"Cállate," Sasuke gruñe suavemente. Vida para y lo mira. Se inclina cerca, más cerca aún. Le sonríe a ese rostro con el ceño fruncido, de repente tanto un adulto como el niño que ha visto hasta ahora.

(Lastima sus ojos y alcanza su pecho también)

Vida no tiene espacio personal y se niega a retroceder. Él nunca se echa para atrás y eso Vida lo debe aprender lo más pronto posible. "Probablemente estás cansado," Vida le dice, aún con voz ronca pero ahora más grave, una nota, dos, o tres. Sasuke frunce el ceño. Él no es un niño y no se quedará ahí recibiendo tal trato. "Así que sólo di lo que tengo que hacer y te dejaré solo, ¿sí?"

(No puede respirar, necesita su espacio de regreso.)

"Aparta tu cara de la mía," ordena ( _suplica_ , su voz más suave que lo pensado, porque está conservando su aliento porque _no puede_ respirar), entrecerrando sus ojos (demasiado brillante, duele, la sonrisa del niño-adulto). Vida inclina su cabeza, pensante, y da un paso hacia atrás, y otro, y otro, frotándose la nariz con una sonrisa tímida.

Sasuke observa a Vida y camina, para en su destino y se congela por las sombras. Presiona un botón y la puerta del garaje se abre. "Carro", dice cortante. Señala su carro negro de marca costosa, señala a una puerta de acero con contenido costoso. "Herramientas", dice con el mismo tono inspirador.

Vida asiente, parece divertido. Señala afuera, a la distante oscuridad, con una mirada sombría y ojos brillantes. "Césped", Vida anuncia. Señala a un lugar lejano en la oscuridad, oscuro por las sombras del nocturno comienzo. "Motocicleta", declara.

(Él nunca había conocido cielos para bailar o brillar con sonrisas secretas)

Una risita escapa sin consentimiento, sorprendiendo una carcajada del otro hombre. Él observa.

 _Idiota._

Sasuke da media vuelta y se marcha con la espalda recta. Aún tiene trabajo por revisar atentamente. No como los _idiotas_ , no puede permitirse silbar mientras hace eso.

( _Papeles_ , piensa, y sofoca otra risa inapropiada)

* * *

Frunce los labios.

Toma un sorbo de su té para superar el silbido que salió de sus labios.

* * *

El encerado es decente, admite a regañadientes. Se ve aún mejor esta tarde, mientras maneja en la carretera con el sol asomándose a través de su ventana, provisiones atrás y un tomate fresco en su mano con un gran pedazo faltante. Da otra mordida. Con una mano en su muslo dirige, casi lánguidamente, un soñoliento gatito bateando un rollo de hilo negro.

(Un gatito suena bien, nunca había tenido uno.)

Otra mordida. Mira hacia su ensalada. El tomate está increíblemente delicioso ahora mismo. Se pregunta si es otra de esas cosas genéticamente modificadas. ¿Tal vez debería comprar más…?

Para a la señal de luz roja y espera a que cambie. Ahí, amarillo. Pronto, verde. ¿Por qué no hay azul? Se pregunta. El azul es un buen color. Significa sabiduría, paz. Suaviza los ojos, pacifica furiosas emociones. La ira del camino podría volverse inexistente ante una luz color azul.

(El piensa de pasada que un tomate azul sería la comida más tranquilizadora en el mundo)

La luz cambia y avanza, un temerario con un freno atascado. Disfruta de la punzada aguda del viento helado en su cara, y recuerda un viaje a la nada cuando era joven y curioso. Se siente despreocupado ahora, sin tener que trabajar en casa hoy –él solo trae trabajo los miércoles, después de dejar esos que no son urgentes acumulados para la siguiente semana. Esta noche es libre y puede ver todas las películas que tenga. Disfrutar del helado sabor menta, y tomar mucho té verde.

(Qué _divertido_ )

Sus cejas se fruncen. O tal vez no. Demasiado té parece intoxicación, si la otra noche es una indicación. ¿Tal vez otra cosa?

Él comienza con sorpresa y parpadea –De repente está oscuro y el aire es añejo. Echa un vistazo, sus ojos se ajustan y nota que ya está dentro de su garaje. El motor está apagado y se quita el cinturón de seguridad. La memoria muscular es una cosa maravillosa.

Camina hacia la puerta, para y mira hacia atrás. Su carro destella en respuesta. El encerado es realmente bueno. Quizás tendrá otro para el siguiente mes porque puede.

Muy mal, Vida es un idiota.

* * *

Sasuke saca rápidamente su teléfono celular. Es uno negro simple, estrictamente para llamadas personales. No toma llamadas de negocios –tiene una piscina de secretarias para eso y una asistente ejecutiva quien susurra en su oído cuando la preocupación es realmente necesaria. Su chófer de empresa tiene más números en su teléfono que Sasuke en el suyo.

Mira abajo hacia la pantalla, aprieta los labios. Dos semanas después de planear un enceramiento mensual, presiona una serie de números de memoria.

Su césped necesita ser cortado.

* * *

Bajo el árbol color caqui, Sasuke camina –en sus manos sostiene un bulto de cartas, probablemente cuentas que le ordenará a su asistente que resuelva por él mañana. Olvidó tomar su correo temprano y, con nada urgente por hacer, decide ir afuera y recuperarlas.

Escucha un sonido zumbador y su paso desacelera. Mira al frente mientras sus ojos observan a una figura en su periferia. Sus ojos se pierden mientras su cuello se gira sin consentimiento. Hasta que está mirando hacia atrás, hasta que su cuerpo está girando. Hasta que él para.

Vida zumba otra melodía mientras limpia el desagüe.

Sasuke frunce el ceño a sus pies. Sus cejas se acomodan con desagrado, camina hacia adelante, contando los pasos que da, deteniéndose cuando Vida da la más pequeña de las bocanadas.

Dentro de la sombra en su patio, ve a Vida bajar de un salto con un ave muerta acunada en su mano.

Ancha los hombros en una tensión naranja como si sintiera un observador curioso. Sasuke rápidamente entra en la puerta y la cierra silenciosamente detrás de él. Ordenado por un poder que no entiende, se pone de puntillas a la cortina de una ventana y levanta de ésta por una esquina.

Vida empieza a arrodillarse, suavemente, antes del árbol color caqui. Su cabeza se inclina hacia adelante. Su cabello casi toca sus manos acunando al ave, después su cabeza se levanta con sus ojos mirando al cielo. Sasuke parpadea, curioso a la vista –se pregunta si Vida está rezando, se pregunta por qué.

(¿Volará el ave para llevar la oración?)

Se estremece. No hace frío.

(¿O la oración elevará al ave al cielo?)

Abandona la ventana después de que el ave es enterrada.

* * *

Llama a un amigo, un hombre con el cabello que le recuerda a la ropa poco favorecedora de Vida. Pregunta por instrucciones y escucha atentamente –escribe notas abajo, pregunta, aclara, escribe de nuevo. Cuelga minutos después con un gruñido de agradecimiento.

Tres horas transcurren y la pajarera está terminada.

Sasuke la coloca detrás del árbol color caqui.

* * *

Las gafas brillan como polvos de azúcar en el cabello de una chica. Antes en una brillante ventana se encontraba Vida, con las manos en jarras, una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro cuando flexiona sus músculos en la burla de un luchador.

Parece completamente demasiado dulce, Sasuke piensa.

(Se refiere a la ventana, la _ventana_ luce dulce)

Sasuke mira a Vida como un pequeño zorrito travieso, ojos conocedores y sonrisas traviesas cuando éste toma su reflejo en un cristal de azúcar espolvoreada. Mira hacia atrás, sereno y fresco ( _agitado, dudoso_ ), y sostiene su mano.

Es la primera vez que captura a Vida antes de irse.

Vida se da la vuelta, ojos curvados en vergüenza. Sacude la mano y se escabulle lo más rápido que puede, y gruñe, apareciendo al lado de la vieja motocicleta estacionada fuera de su casa. La blanca sonrisa es visible desde su oscuro patio.

"¡Buenas noches!"

Sasuke no lo persigue. Su puerta se cierra justo cuando el sonido de la motocicleta rugiendo llena la noche.

Él observa por la ventana, con billetes en mano, Vida se va de nuevo sin tener su paga.

* * *

Seis horas no pagadas, una por cada dos semanas.

Vida tendrá lo que se merece, Sasuke se dice a sí mismo.

* * *

"Estúpido, ¿no lo crees?" Vida gruñe, hollín en su rostro irritado y sus manos indomables, arrodillado mientras recolecta los montones de polvo que hay. Estornuda y el polvo vuela por todos lados. Añadiendo un tono gris al amarillo de su cabello.

Sasuke mira a lo lejos, gruñendo como respuesta –ha olvidado de lo que Vida estaba hablando. Vida habla demasiado aun cuando no le responde, como si le tuviera un miedo al silencio y debe llenarlo con palabras.

(Es molesto, pero lo tolera, y ni siquiera se pregunta por qué)

"No es nada genial, es todo," Vida continúa mientras se agacha de nuevo en la chimenea, y su voz resonando en el interior. "Sólo porque un tipo se siente raro alrededor de gays no significa que sea _homofóbico_. Pero ¿sabes lo que más me molesta?" Sasuke permanece en silencio, es una pregunta retórica. "La gente que dice que los homofóbicos probablemente sean gay en secreto. Es la culpa de los medios, ¡te lo digo! Ellos hicieron este –este estereotipo de que un chico que odia a los gays es porque es gay en secreto, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, claro, eso pasa, ¡pero no todo el jodido tiempo!"

Él da un gruñido evasivo. ¿Por qué Vida está diciendo tonterías de nuevo?

"No soy un homofóbico, ya te digo" Vida agrega. "Soy fan de _siempre-y-cuando-seas-feliz-y-sin-dañar-a-nadie-ve-a-por-ello_. Sólo me siento mal por este chico, sabes, ¡y yo tuviera que hacer algo!

( _tendría_ , quiere decir, pero no lo hizo y no quiere preguntarse por qué no también)

Y después lo recuerda. Cuando Vida entró a su casa, la primera vez desde esa tarde, hace trece semanas y seis días, sus ojos se plantaron en un hinchado moretón en su mejilla con bigotes. Y Vida comenzó a divagar.

(No había notado sus bigotes antes)

Y sigue divagando.

"–los ciudadanos arrestan a esos punks" Vida concluye, levantándose. Sacude las manos en su chaleco, a sus pies hay dos bolsas de basura. Sasuke se siente avergonzado por un segundo y mira hacia arriba. Dos ojos azules ( _cielo_ , como el _cielo_ ) mirando abajo hacia él y no se levanta. Está demasiado cómodo en su silla (y mirando al azul)

"Hn." Dice, porque no sabe qué más decir.

"Wow." Vida sonríe, la esquina de su boca inclinada hacia arriba (como un arcoíris invertido con un lado más grande, tal vez porque la olla de oro está del otro lado –y se sorprende a sí mismo y piensa que necesita Nietzsche, rápido). "Realmente no tienes emociones, ¿verdad?"

Sasuke se considera ofendido.

(Él es bueno en décimas de segundo y ahora se _considera_ )

Ojos azules inferiores detrás de destellos de un amarillo oscuro, y Vida se rasca la cadera mientras mira lejos de él. "Anou sa… Quiero decir, eres como –realmente privado, con tus emociones. Sé que tienes emociones," Vida ríe y Sasuke olvida considerar (es una linda risa, piensa), "Eso tan sólo salió mal. Lo que yo creo es, bueno… tú no sabes cómo expresarte, ¿verdad?"

Arruga el entrecejo y Vida sonríe, avergonzado, y toma dos bolsas de basura. Sasuke se levanta y se aparta, dejando a Vida pasar. Detrás de la ancha espalda naranja se siente incómodo y un poco enojado, así que camina más rápido hasta que lo pasa, liderando el camino controlando, como él siempre lo ha hecho.

(Siempre, _siempre_ )

Cuando Vida lanza las bolsas lejos, Sasuke gruñe y Vida lo sigue. Sasuke apunta a un cuarto y el otro asiente en silencio y entra. Vida sale después con una sonrisa –su rostro, sus manos, su cabello suave y limpio.

(Él piensa que Vida se veía mejor hace unos momentos –cabello sucio, cara cubierta de polvo, manos polvorientas y sonrisa traviesa.)

Caminan en silencio hacia la puerta. Él extiende su mano y Vida agita de nuevo. El azul está mirando notablemente a otro lugar y Sasuke se molesta.

Él agarra la mano de Vida y presiona los billetes, su silencio es demandante, fuerte. Se retuerce y envuelve la mano pálida alrededor de sí mismo, no aceptando pero tampoco rechazando. Él siente un momento de confusión en lo extraño de todo eso.

(Solamente hay quienes toman y quienes dan, ¿de qué lado está Vida?)

"Lo siento" Vida dice, tan sincero y tan directo, como el cielo gris con el peso de la lluvia mantenida. Sasuke asiente una vez y la lluvia se va por otro día.

(¿Y en qué momento él comenzó a hacer referencias de los ojos de Vida de esa manera?)

Sasuke se queda en el umbral hasta que el otro hombre llega a su motocicleta. Rápidamente da media vuelta antes de que Vida pudiera levantar su mano. Entra y cierra la puerta, su mano está temblando sobre su pecho.

(Se siente completamente cálido, esta cosa protegiendo su corazón)

* * *

Sasuke está frustrado. Su mano golpea su escritorio antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en detenerla. Su asistente se apresura a entrar con los ojos muy abiertos, el teléfono en una mano y una laptop balanceándose con el cable aún conectado en la otra. Él espera unos segundos para preguntarse cómo espera ella escribir lo que sea que ella espera escuchar de él. Rápidamente se da cuenta de que no puede hacerlo y aprieta su mandíbula.

Se inclina hacia atrás en su silla y se lleva una mano a la cara. Entre sus dedos ve pasar a la agitada mujer, la puerta abierta, y ve a sus secretarias bajar la cabeza. Escucha el "tap-tap" del golpeteo vacilante en las teclas, una y otra vez mientras sus ojos los miran.

Arrastra su mano hacia abajo y sostiene un suspiro.

Él inspira respeto y admiración, pero no el miedo de sus empleados, y él lo prefiere de esa manera. Hoy, sin embargo, todo el mundo que camina alrededor de él lo hacen con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos, con el miedo de poder estallar un enojo notoriamente oculto. Hoy había llegado con un aura de irritación a su alrededor, y es muy raro verlo de esa manera, tan cerca a estallar de ira, nadie está dispuesto a ver cómo esos destellos vuelan de sus ojos a sus manos. Las cosas que él hace de mal humor son leyendas urbanas en su conglomerado*.

Le gruñe y hace ademán con la mano que se marche a la mujer con los hombros encogidos. Sus ojos demandan que lo dejen solo.

"¿Está bien, Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke mira y su asistente se escabulle. Siente un momento de fastidio por su falta de autocontrol. Él oye que la puerta se cierra suavemente y suspira.

Toma su teléfono y presiona de marcación rápida el número 9. En el otro lado de la línea contestan y sus hombros se relajan.

Necesita tener su piscina limpia.

* * *

Vida se desliza desde de debajo del árbol color caqui, en sus manos sostiene una familiar construcción de madera. Sasuke está de pie en el patio y su mera manera de mirar es poderosa, permite que su presencia sea conocida.

Vida mira hacia arriba. Tose y forma una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada. "Er, no quiero ser molesto ni nada," empieza, sosteniendo la pajarera de su base, "pero creo que esto se miraría mejor estando aquí, tu sabes, ¿dónde puede ser vista por los demás…? Los pájaros la encontrarían fácilmente y esta pajarera es una de las mejores que he visto y creo que otros pensarían eso también. A la gente, me refiero. No a los pájaros. Bueno, sí, los ojos de las aves son más complicados que los de las personas y podrían ver mucho mejor pero… sí, otra gente podría apreciarlo mejor. ¡No es que las aves fueran a insultar eso o algo así! Ellas probablemente pensarían que es una súper pajarera o una mansión o algo así para ellos. Probablemente busquen Jacuzzis o cosas así."

Vida está balbuceando, lo cual es muy extraño.

( _Yo la hice_ , quiso decir, pero suena como si quisiera ser reconocido por Vida aun cuando él nunca necesitó eso de nadie.)

"Estás sonriendo" Vida dice de repente. Parpadea sorprendido y siente que, de repente, las esquinas de su boca se curvan más, una pequeña sonrisa alegre. Bruscamente deja de sonreír. Se siente atrapado, como si lo hubieran descubierto sin su ropa y es humillante en todas las maneras posibles.

(siente un momento de simpatía por el emperador de los tontos inútiles, un momento de odio por el niño honesto.)

Vida sacude la cabeza, con los ojos tan brillantes que Sasuke puede verlos en la oscuridad. "Creo que deberías sonreír más." Dice, y Sasuke medio-espera escuchar resonar las trompetas y el descenso de los ángeles.

Sasuke evita dar un resoplido y mira a Vida plantar la pajarera frente al árbol con un fuerte empuje. Y después Vida se endereza, levantando los dedos en un saludo ya familiar con dos dedos apretados.

(Como dos personas destinadas a estar juntas)

Estúpido. Estúpido, estúpido.

"¡Buenas noches!" Vida llama con una voz llena de energía.

(Sasuke piensa que es una locura cómo se siente más vivo antes de ir a dormir)

* * *

Levanta una esquina de su boca para formar una curva, a propósito levanta el otro lado aún más alto. Frunce el ceño, disgustado, y lanza el espejo hacia debajo de su almohada. ¿Por qué está haciendo esto de todos modos?

Sasuke lo levanta a duras penas un minuto después. Alza el espejo a su cara y piensa en los momentos más felices de su vida.

(Ve una pequeña casa de madera con espacio suficiente para tres pájaros, ve el brillante sol de la tarde y el abrumador cielo azul)

Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda.

* * *

"Hueles como un perro" Sasuke dice un segundo después de abrir su puerta. Vida le da una mirada vacía y camina hacia adentro. Se quita sus _uggs_ sucios y los coloca en el estante de los zapatos.

"Y buenas tardes para ti también, bastardo." Vida murmura. Sasuke da la vuelta hacia él, parpadeando ante la cruda actitud. Hace una pausa confundido por la pequeña sonrisa juguetona y nota unos profundos y rojos arañazos en la cara avergonzada de Vida.

"¿Un perro te atacó?" pregunta, y en su mente revisa el gabinete de primeros auxilios –él puede competir contra una farmacia con todas las píldoras, tabletas y soluciones que tiene. Sakura se asegura que su reserva esté bien cuidada y lo hace cada dos meses.

Su asistente se ocupa de que todo sea transportado al lugar donde pertenece.

Vida se encoje de hombros, se pone un par de guantes que saca de uno de sus muchos bolsillos. Levanta una mano para golpear suavemente una mejilla enrojecida. "Riesgos del trabajo." responde, queriendo explicar. Sasuke piensa que en ningún trabajo vale la pena ser arañado de esa manera. "Kiba me llama para que limpie la casa de su perro cada mes. Akamaru solamente se emocionó."

 _Akamaru_ , Sasuke se imagina que es un demonio con afiladas garras. Las heridas se ven realmente rojas y se pregunta ( _preocupa_ ) si se pueden infectar. ¿Tendrá alguna medicina para eso?

Los ojos de Vida son suaves y cariñosos (como las nubes, tal vez, porque los cielos no son tan suaves, porque la idea de nubes azules es extrañamente atractivo y _mierdaéldebeestarebriodetédenuevo_ ). "El perro estaba con el veterinario la última vez que limpié."

¿Qué podría decir sin maldecir al perro hasta que este muriera?

"Hn."

Vida se encoje de hombros de nuevo, se impulsa para mirar con intensos ojos azules a los suyos. Sasuke no sabe qué pensar.

(se pregunta si siquiera es eso posible)

"¿Sabías que cuando un perro te salta encima, eso significa que quiere que seas su perra?" Vida pregunta con una expresión seria. Él responde con una mirada sin expresión alguna que transmite más en su oscuridad que en palabras. "Es cierto, ¡ya te lo digo!" insiste Vida. "Está intentando marcarte como sumiso, verás. Ahora, ¿cuándo un perro se te acerca, sus orejas se agachan, lloriquea y camina como un tipo con resaca y con los pantalones húmedos? Significa que piensa que eres el dominante y está tratando de ser sumiso y esas cosas."

(entonces, ¿él debería mon– _demasiadotémaldiciónmaldiciónmaldición_ )

Cuando su boca permanece cerrada y su expresión no muestra nada (y su mente lucha por hacer lo mismo antes de que sus rasgos cambien), Vida lanza ambas manos en el aire. "¡Es verdad!"

"No me gustan los perros" dice tranquilamente. Sus ojos anchándose debajo de su cabello apenas la última palabra sale de su boca. Sasuke mira hacia su carpeta, pretendiendo que no dijo nada.

( _mentes vacías no son buenas_ , es lo que piensa casi miserablemente)

Levanta la cabeza cuando siente una palmada en la espalda. Vida está sonriendo, como si acabara de decir algo profundamente ridículo e ingenioso al mismo tiempo. "Pensé algo parecido también" Vida le dice. "Pareces más una persona a la que le gustan los gatos."

Quiere decir que tampoco le gustan los gatos, pero no dice nada.

(y no es porque la conversación sea estúpida, o porque la sonrisa de Vida vaya a desaparecer)

"Entonces, ¿dónde está la llave rota de la ducha?"

* * *

Él ordena tres botes grandes de antisépticos tópicos. Parece ser que su reserva no estaba tan completa como su amiga pensaba que lo estaba.

Para en una tienda de mascotas en su camino a casa, ve a través del panel del vidrio como dos gatitos se vayan alrededor del otro. El regordete gatito negro tiene brillantes ojos azules, y Sasuke piensa que es una persona a la que le gustan los gatos después de todo.

(Él realmente no debería estar entretenido en ideas tan poco profundas)

* * *

"La catarsis es una mierda" Vida refunfuña debajo del fregadero, su voz es fuerte para poderse escuchar en donde Sasuke está sentado. "Hm." Dice, indiferente, y examina otro documento. Reflexiona sobre la natación y se pregunta si estaría bien para una vuelta ahora. Las palabras en el papel parecen estar divirtiéndose.

"Piénsalo" Vida prosigue, gruñendo de vez en cuando. "Nos dicen, _Hey, pastelitos, no repriman sus sentimientos, ¡dejen que su enojo salga! Golpeen una almohada, griten, estrangulen un libro, ¡lo que sea! ¡Simplemente dejen salir todo! ¿Comprenden?_ "

Sasuke piensa que es bastante impresionante la voz tan aguda que Vida tiene. "Nos dicen que nos sentiremos mejor y esas mierdas –¡y de verdad nos sentimos bien! La cosa es que, ¡se olvidaron de decirnos que eso hace que queramos estar más furiosos!" Vida exclama.

Él escucha unos pasos rápidos y una serie de gritos ahogados, y Sasuke suavemente regresa a los papeles en la mesa de su cocina. Ve a Vida en cuclillas ante el fregadero después de una mirada corta, el antebrazo izquierdo sobre el muslo, la otra mano haciendo girar una llave. Sasuke se relaja, quitando la tensión en sus hombros que no se había dado cuenta que tenía.

"¿Alguna vez te has enojado?" Vida le pregunta después de un momento. Sasuke levanta la mirada y lo que sea que Vida haya visto en sus ojos, debió haber respondido su pregunta. "Solía ser mi costumbre, ¿sabes? Estar enfadado." (Los cielos se ven tan lejanos en este momento) "He intentado golpear árboles para dejar de estar enojado muchas veces… pero la cosa es, que no me hacía sentir menos enfadado. Eso sólo me hacía sentir aún peor. La agresión es tan… adictiva, que sólo me hacía sentir más y más enojado y comencé a tirar golpes a lo que sea que estuviera a mis manos. Incluso otros niños. Realmente amo los fuegos artificiales, hombre, ¿pero de ese tipo? No es bueno para ellos."

(Intenta recordar lo que le da tanta prisa)

Vida resopla. "Y ya sabes cómo somos, todos nosotros. Cuando algo nos hace sentir bien, queremos hacerlo de nuevo. Y conseguir que la ira se fuera se sintió tan bien, que lo hice un montón de veces."

(Intenta recordar qué le hacía sentir bien)

"Me llevó unos meses en un reformatorio, eso." Vida da una especie de risa suave (piensa en mariposas, por alguna razón, y el sonido de sus alas, y se agitan dentro de él y la prisa se siente bien). "Me puse peor. Hay demasiadas cosas ahí que hacen que te enfades así que comencé a dejarlo salir en los bares, las mesas y las camas. Pero esa es la cosa. Cuando 'lo dejas salir todo' sólo estás dando paso a ti mismo para estar más en eso. La ira es algo muy poderoso. Hace hervir tu sangre, que el aire se apresure y que los músculos tiemblen y esas cosas. Es como… como…" Vida chasquea los dedos, "…esperar a sostener el micrófono en una noche de karaoke, sintiéndote nervioso de no hacerlo bien, terminar la canción y estar tan emocionado que te hace abrazar el micrófono y cantar de nuevo. ¿Alguna vez cantaste en karaoke?"

Sasuke sólo observa. La analogía no tiene sentido.

(Lo ha hecho, en efecto. _All By Myself_. Él destruyó toda la evidencia.)

"¡Hah! ¡Lo has hecho!" Vida exclama, apuntándole como el niño grosero que es. Algo zumba en sus oídos. Sangre, corriendo allí para traicionar sus reacciones internas.

(La prisa se siente tan bien)

"Hace que quieras cantar de nuevo, ¿verdad? ¿Aun cuando no querías cantar en primer lugar?"

(Sí, cantó de nuevo. _Two Less Lonely People in the World._ La misma evidencia fue quemada después de ser completamente destruida. )

"Es difícil parar, ¿verdad?"

(Así que Sakura tuvo que utilizar su fuerza oculta para quitarle el micrófono de sus dedos. Fue su culpa por obligarlo. Al menos él pulverizó su cámara digital.)

"Eso es lo que pasa. Catarsis es como fumar para controlar tu hábito de fumar, ¿sabes? Incluso la investigación lo respalda." Vida se pone de pie, se estremece, y sacude una pierna mientras habla con fluidez maldiciones… A Sasuke le resulta una habilidad inútil pero aun así lo escucha. Vida sacude su otra pierna y, satisfecho, levanta la cabeza y esboza una sonrisa descarada. "Si ves a un monje lanzando una vela en un patrón, dime, ¿de acuerdo? Te apuesto que sería difícil de encontrar. Los monjes no hacen la mierda catártica".

Vida extiende los brazos y Sasuke mira hacia otro lado.

(la vista lo está poniendo nauseabundo con esos pequeños aleteos molestos)

"¿Por qué estabas tan enojado?" Pregunta de repente. Él está sorprendido por su propia pregunta pero Vida no lo nota, está demasiado ocupado acomodando las herramientas de vuelta en su caja.

"Pensé que el mundo estaba lleno de mierda" Vida responde, directa y honestamente. Coloca el conjunto de herramientas sobre la mesa, teniendo cuidado de colocarlo lejos de las pilas y pilas de documentos. Sasuke aprecia la consideración con una mirada a su mesa. "Cuando no tienes a nadie y todos te odian, tiendes a pensar eso."

Sasuke no sabe qué le hizo decir sus siguientes palabras.

(¿Los abatidos ojos azules? ¿Los temblorosos dedos? ¿La luz cegadora del fluorescente sobre el nido de hilos de color amarillo? ¿La pequeña sonrisa distante que no tiene nada que hacer ahí?)

Sin embargo nunca lo sabrá.

"Mis padres fueron asesinados."

Vida da un respingo, levanta su cabeza.

"…Oh."

Sasuke recoge sus papeles y los deja en una pila al lado de las herramientas. Se levanta como un verdadero líder, Vida siguiéndolo detrás, y se dirige a la puerta.

Toma un sobre de su bolsillo, blanco y aumentado, lo extiende al otro hombre por la enésima noche consecutiva.

Vida toma su mano y tira de él hacia adelante envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

* * *

"Lo vi" casi dice.

(y no porque piense que el abrazo podría durar más)

* * *

 _7:05 pm_ , anuncia su reloj. Sasuke reanuda el ritmo, una trayectoria notable en su alfombra. No le importa. Tiene que pensar en hacer algo o podría volverse loco. El reloj lo está molestando demasiado.

7:06 pm

Gruñe, saca su teléfono. Presiona el número de marcación rápida, 5, el número más fácil de alcanzar. La línea conecta y él se detiene, cada vez más y más impaciente (porque su confianza está fallando).

Una ráfaga de viento ensordecedor le chilla al oído.

"¡ _Oi_!" Vida grita. De repente se aleja de su teléfono, se estremece ante el ruido y el sonido resuena en su oído. Mete un dedo en su oreja y lo sacude. La voz de Vida resuena desde el dispositivo. _"¿Para qué me necesitas?"_

La mente de Sasuke hace una carrera y decide en una fracción de segundo. Sus pies lo llevan a su estantería. La alfombra amortigua el sonido de los libros cayéndose.

"Organiza mis libros por orden alfabético esta noche", Sasuke responde. Observa el último libro caer. Patea los libros en torno a una buena medida.

" _¡Lo siento, querido!"_ Su corazón tartamudea (de shock por el fuerte ruido), sus ojos se abren (de shock por el maldito ruido) "¡ _No te puedo escuchar! ¡Estoy conduciendo en la motocicleta!"_

"Ordena mis libros esta noche" Sasuke repite, más alto y forzado (más que el fuerte el latido de su corazón por temor a que el idiota pueda oírlo).

" _¡No puedo!"_ Vida grita en respuesta _. "¡Alguien tomó las últimas dos horas! ¿Está bien si lo hago mañana?"_

Él mira al reloj, no ve nada. No lo molesta más.

(El tiempo de Vida no sólo le pertenece)

"¿Oi? Perdón sobre el descuido… ¿Bastardo?"

"Ven el siguiente Lunes y limpia mi cuarto de huéspedes."

"¿A la misma ho–?"

Él termina la llamada.

* * *

Sasuke ordena a su asistente que le envíe un nuevo estante. Él le envía a ella un email con la lista de todos los libros que tiene que comprar.

Pasa el resto de la noche haciendo una lista de quehaceres de su casa.

A las 8 de la noche, Vida va a la casa de Sasuke para trabajar por una hora y después se va con un pequeño movimiento de mano y una sonrisa alegre en su rostro. Los bolsillos naranjas pesan lo mismo, Vida ruge dentro de la noche.

Está empezando a frustrarle.

"Hey, bastardo" Vida llama. Sasuke ladea su cabeza para mostrar que está escuchando, sus ojos pegados al show que no había estado observando durante los últimos minutos. Vida entra en la habitación y se deja caer en el suelo junto a sus rodillas, lo mira con una expresión seria.

Los sonidos de la televisión marcan el silencio en la sala. Él continúa viendo el show y Vida continúa mirándolo a él. Su necesidad de ocultar su rostro detrás de una almohada es cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte –como el impulso de lanzarla a Vida-el-idiota y demandar que deje de mirarlo así.

(Su mente empieza a engañarlo en que en realidad le gusta)

"Siéntate en el sofá, imbécil", murmura sin tacto, el insulto no sonando como un insulto en absoluto.

(Suena como un apodo, incluso, pero él no hace _apodos_ )

"Pareces un perro", añade mordaz, tratando de compensar por su tono anterior. Vida pone los ojos en blanco pero lo hace de todas maneras, sentándose a una distancia de él en el sofá. Vida extiende sus manos en su traje y Sasuke mira fijamente (porque Vida encaja tan bien en su sofá que podría decirlo accidentalmente).

"No estaré por aquí mañana" Vida le dice. Toma una inconsciente respiración rápida y mira a Vida. Los ojos de Vida están fijamente sobre él. Sasuke mantiene la mirada porque él es un hombre y un Uchiha y él no da marcha atrás.

(él es un hombre, maldita sea)

"Tengo una cita."

(un verdadero _hombre_ )

Sasuke parpadeó lentamente. ¿Qué debería decir? _¿Bien por ti? ¿Quién es la desafortunada persona? ¿Qué le prometiste? ¿Dijiste que estabas muriendo?_

"…Hn."

"Comemos una vez al mes, verás" Vida dice, su boca formando una suave sonrisa. Sasuke se gira hacia la televisión, un claro acto de desinterés. Finalmente se da cuenta que ha estado mirando las luchas por los últimos cincuenta y cinco minutos.

"No tienes qué explicarlo" Sasuke lo interrumpe. No está interesado.

(…tanto)

"Simplemente quitaré dos horas el día siguiente para estar contigo, ¿está bien?" Vida pregunta. No necesita mirar atrás para ver sus ojos azules, brillando en un lago tranquilo en la cima del mediodía, una noción que encuentra fascinante, una tarde de pensamientos extraños. No es tranquilo, había pensado firmemente, atreverse a ese lugar secreto de pensamientos fantasiosos para estar en desacuerdo, nunca tranquilo cuando Vida está aquí, nunca tranquilo donde Vida está.

(Se siente nervioso sólo por escuchar cómo habla Vida)

"Lo que sea." Se encoje de hombros, sin ánimos de nada. Sasuke se siente entumecido de nuevo.

Vida exagera una exhalación de verdadero alivio. "¡Menos mal! ¡Muchas gracias, bastardo!" Vida exclama y después se inclina hacia atrás y suspira de felicidad. Se aguanta su impulso infantil de echar a Vida de su sofá. "Ahhh, ¡tan cómoda! Y ooh, ¡He visto esa pelea! Batista gana el título. ¡El animal prevalece!

Sasuke lanza una mirada disgustada que Vida no nota. "Gracias de nuevo, bastardo. Significa mucho para mí" dice en un suave murmullo, tomándolo por sorpresa. Toma una respiración profunda. Puede sentir las palabras subir y por una vez, las deja salir.

"¿Ella significa mucho para ti?" pregunta en tono aburrido.

Vida cierra los ojos y toma la oportunidad de mirar hacia atrás. Ni siquiera trata de detenerse a sí mismo esta vez. "Sí" Vida responde, con expresión pacífica en su rostro. Sasuke piensa que es un buen aspecto, él desea haberla puesto ahí. Se da cuenta de sus pensamientos e intenta deshacerse de ellos.

(Los hombres no piensan en cosas inútiles)

"Ella es una abuelita genial."

Incluso si ahora él admite que Vida en realidad se ve algo lin–

"¿Qué?"

Vida abre los ojos y mira rápidamente a la TV. El árbitro está contando y no logra ver quién está encima de quién.

"Una abuelita genial", Vida repite, lentamente, y él escucha más interesado. "Casi no ve a sus nietos. Sus hijos no la visitan y siempre está en casa." Vida mira hacia al techo, con un toque de melancolía a su alrededor. Él quiere que Vida aparte esa mirada que lo hace lucir triste. "Chiyo-baba obtuvo mi número de mi amigo Deidara. Llamó pidiéndome que la invitara a cenar."

Los ojos de Vida iluminan, bajando para encontrarse con su mirada. Él siente la necesidad vengativa de mostrarle el dedo medio. "Ella me asustó la primera vez, de hecho. Pensé que había muerto cuando estaba tomando mi tercera Coca-Cola. Me sentí tan enfadado cuando comenzó a reír, así que la dejé ahí para que pagara." Su sonrisa se tuerce y Sasuke sacude su cabeza, sin creer (que los ojos de Vida sean tan brillantes y azules). "No es uno de mis mejores momentos, lo sé. Cuando lo resolvimos, traté de pagarle pero ella no lo acepto. Dijo que soy la única persona que demostró preocuparse por ella después de un largo tiempo." Vida inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, mira a Sasuke con una sonrisa triste. "Me hizo sentir mal por ella."

(Y se siente mal al ver de repente la tristeza en esa sonrisa, tanto que quiere golpear la cara estúpida del idiota)

"Ella no necesita tu compasión."

La boca de Vida se tuerce en un ceño fruncido, los cielos destallando con una luz azul.

(Él prefiere este gesto, esta cara, este rostro con la verdad descubierta)

"¡Hey! ¿Qué-!"

(Mejor que esa sonrisa que no era una sonrisa)

"La compasión es una emoción inútil," Sasuke continúa, su voz deliberada y distante. "Eso no ayuda a nadie y el que lo recibe no se siente mejor al respecto."

Vida salta hasta sus pies, temblando ligeramente dónde está parado.

(él quiere reunir esos finos temblores y sentir las chispas en sus manos)

"¡Ya lo _sé_!" gruñe. "¡No estoy diciendo que la _compadezco_! Yo solo-!"

"¿Te sientes mal por ella?" Sasuke le interrumpe mientras se levanta lentamente en sus pies. Él es más alto, lo sabe desde que la primera vez que se conocieron, y lo usa como ventaja imponiéndose ante Vida.

(pero todo lo que él quiere es tirar a Vida en el maldito y cómodo sofá, sentarse lejos del uno al otro y disfrutar del silencio de la noche de lucha)

"Me siento mal por ella," Vida empieza, respirando tranquilamente, "porque yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para que ella no dijera eso." Toma otra respiración profunda, una avalancha en el borde, la patada de la piedra que inicia el descenso de la nieve... ¿o tal vez la respiración profunda es la propagación de la arena que calma la creciente marea? "Me siento mal por ella porque, a pesar de que nos divertimos durante una hora cada mes, ella vuelve a casa con la esperanza de que su familia vaya a visitarla. Me siento mal por ella porque está saliendo con alguien que quiere la misma cosa que ella, y me siento mal por ella porque está atascada conmigo."

( _no te sientas mal_ , él quiere decir, _no deberías sentirte mal_ )

"Entonces la _compadeces_."

(y duele un poco lo mucho que él quiere que Vida vea eso)

"¡Maldita sea, bastardo! ¿Podrías escucharme?"

(y es aún más aterrador que él quiere ser el único en _mostrárselo_ )

"Sigue tu propio consejo, idiota" Sasuke chasquea. Ya ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que está diciendo. ¿Eso importa mucho? "¿Por qué creaste este extraño negocio tuyo? ¿Es porque te sientes mal por gente como ella? ¿Gente como _nosotros_?"

(eso _importa_ )

"¡No!" Vida explota.

(demasiado)

"¿Entonces _por qué_?"

(y eso es lo que él no logra comprender)

"Porque quiero, ¿ _okay_?"

(¿por qué le importa?)

Sasuke resopla. "Entonces invita a la anciana a una cita porque _quieres_ , no porque te sientas mal por ella. Ser llevado a una cita por lástima no la ayudará de ninguna manera."

( _y no te ayudará_ , casi dice, muerde su propia lengua para contener esas palabras, _te cansará, dejará de importarte y te convertirás como todos los demás, como yo_ )

Un pesado silencio se instala de golpe. La expresión de Vida cambia lentamente, una gran cantidad de sentimientos en esos intensos ojos azules, ojos que poco a poco iluminan como la atmósfera en el cuarto en un silencio interrumpido por maldiciones de luchadores y gritos de la muchedumbre salvaje. Sasuke toma una respiración profunda, consciente de su propia lucha –cómo el aire es tan escaso de repente, raro, cómo es difícil de inhalar por sus pulmones. Y después él se pone rígido al ver la cara de los rayos de sol rompiendo los cielos grises –porque eso es lo que está por encima de cualquier otra cosa, las características conflictivas de Vida se rompen en una sonrisa.

(Él admite, finalmente, que la sonrisa de Vida duele porque es demasiado hermosa de ver)

"Eso es algo realmente genial de decir, bastardo" Vida remarca, aún con esa hermosa sonrisa. Sasuke sonríe, su pecho está ardiendo, y sale de la habitación para ir por un necesario vaso de agua.

(Él duda que el océano pueda limpiar toda esa luz en una vida)

Vuelve, cinco minutos después, con un vaso en la mano, y encamina a Vida afuera de la habitación y afuera de la puerta principal. Rápidamente la cierra y apaga todas las luces, sube a su habitación, se tira en su cama con su corazón latiendo en sus oídos.

Si él duerme con un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda esa noche, nadie estaba ahí para verlo.

* * *

Cuando Vida exige su confesión del crimen de poner dinero envuelto dentro de su casco de color naranja y negro con franjas rojas de garras, Sasuke simplemente se burla y apunta al inodoro (previamente roto) en una de las muchas habitaciones de huéspedes.

Las abuelitas que son geniales merecen películas con su cena.

* * *

Sasuke se da cuenta que los ojos de Vida están clavados en una imagen. Él tose y el otro empieza, dándose la vuelta mientras sostiene un plumero entre sus dientes. Levanta una ceja y apunta al marco color plata con una inclinación de cabeza.

Vida escupe el plumero y se frota la nariz, avergonzado. Levanta el marco boca arriba hacia su dirección para que lo pueda ver.

"¿Tu hermano?"

Él asiente y mira a otro lado, da un paso adelante para reclamar el objeto con ojos desviados al mismo tiempo. Sus manos rozan a una de color marrón, áspera por el trabajo, y él siente una ligera vergüenza por las suyas que son más suaves porque nunca han tenido que trabajar manualmente.

(Y él siente una ligera sacudida en el contraste de sus manos)

"Él se ha ido" dice, porque eso hace que se olvide del pensamiento de lo cálida que es la mano de Vida.

(no lo piensa, pero no hay nada de malo en intentarlo)

Vida asiente, suavemente, habla con una voz que no es menos normal, y él está agradecido por esa concesión.

"Lo extrañas, ¿cierto?"

Él se prepara para el amargo dolor…

"Él me salvó."

…pero todo de Sasuke se siente inmóvil.

(¿por qué le cuenta a Vida estas cosas cuando ni siquiera sus amigos las conocen?)

"Creo que también te extraña, bastardo."

Él sabe lo que se aproxima y no se detiene a esperarlo.

Sus brazos muy abiertos.

(y pide un deseo, en ese lugar secreto, que estén tan abiertos para atrapar los rayos de sol provenientes del cielo)

(porque los dedos fríos alrededor de su corazón han desaparecido)

"Sasuke."

Él siente la sorpresa de Vida y quiere abofetearse a sí mismo.

(¿por qué demonios dice esas cosas?)

"Está bien… _Sasuke_."

* * *

Y aquí esta la primera mitad del fic. El resto _posiblemente_ será publicado la semana que viene. Espero les haya gustado y nos digan que les pareció la traducción.

¡Gracias por leer!

*Lina Okazaki y ClowyST*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamier:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Masahi Kishimoto. Yours for an hour tampoco me pertenece, es de Hic iacet Mori. La traducción tampoco es mía, es de mi amiga ClowyST. ¿Entonces que es mío? La cuenta para publicar el fic y la revisión y corrección del mismo.

Link del fanfic original: www. (fanfiction) (s)/(5742029)/(1)/(Yours-for-an-Hour) (juntenlo todo y borren los paréntesis)

Segunda y ultima parte de este representativo fanfic para el fandom SasuNaru. Agradecimiento especiales a Yairlo, por ayudar en la traducción del fanfic, y a CamaleonaMorpho, por sus sugerencias y ayuda con su propia traducción.

Sin más, sean libres de pasar a leer.

* * *

Una noche, ya tarde, él mira la tarjeta y traza con su dedo, vacilante, el nombre grabado en letras de oro. Coloca de nuevo la tarjeta en su cartera después de un minuto de reflexión.

Sasuke no está listo para llamar a Vida por su nombre.

(incluso si eso es todo lo que sueña por la noche en los últimos días)

* * *

" _Estoy algo ocupado por el momento así que deja un mensaje después del to-_

– _ **toooooooooooooooooooooooooooot!**_ _Oops, ¡perdiste tu oportunidad! Haha sólo brom-  
_ _ **–toooooooooooooooooooooooooooot!**_ _¡De nuevo!"_

Hay una profunda arruga entre sus cejas, que se hace más y más profunda conforme los segundos pasan.

¿Dónde está Vida?

Sasuke presiona la marcación rápida de nuevo y mantiene el teléfono en su oreja. Clava a su asistente una mirada fija. Ella rápidamente coloca una pila de carpetas en su bandeja de trabajo, corriendo fuera de la oficina después de haber hecho a algún ratón sentirse orgulloso. Él mira su reloj. Media hora antes de la hora del almuerzo.

" _Estoy algo ocupado por el momento así que deja un mensa-"_

Suspira. Termina la conexión y cierra sus ojos. Aborrece hacer esto pero-

Se levanta, nervioso, y mira el mundo desde su vista. ¿Está Vida ahí abajo entre la humanidad sin rostro?

Dos minutos y treinta segundos después, Sasuke manda su mensaje.

' _Cambia mis bombillas'_

* * *

 _(Quiero escuchar tu voz)  
_

* * *

Un rostro pálido sin expresión, él mira hacia abajo, hacia el chico. El niño sonríe descaradamente hacia él. Las luces están trabajando, y lo nota. No parecen más brillantes, nota de nuevo.

(Está arreglado, lo sabe, al mismo tiempo que no lo está)

El chico levanta el dedo índice, y lo desliza debajo de su nariz en un acto descarado. Los ojos oscuros con aire presumido, brillando igual que el par de goggles que tiene encima de su puntiagudo cabello café. Sasuke al principio estaba dudando del chico pero el chico declaró que fue enviado en lugar de Vida –y él cedió, aunque de mala gana.

Estudiando al chico de cerca, a Sasuke le recuerda de alguna manera a Vida. El chico incluso podría competir para ver quién es más ruidoso excepto que él no está molesto por la charla de Vida. Este chico sólo parlotea sin cesar sobre chicas y juegos, y nuevas chicas y nuevos juegos.

Al menos ese idiota de Vida intenta hablar con algo de sentido.

(y lo hace reír por dentro sin intentarlo demasiado)

Él extiende su mano, sin decir nada. El chico sacude su cabeza y camina hacia atrás, sonriendo. "Oyabun dijo que no tomara nada" el chico dice. Él busca cualquier indicio de rebeldía, arrepentimiento, en los ojos oscuros con aire satisfecho. No encuentra nada.

Este chico de verdad fue enviado por Vida.

"Hn."

Envía al chico en su camino, y sus ojos, buscando, se detienen en la pajarera bajo el árbol color caqui.

"¡Nos vemos, Uchiha!

Blanco frío, el rojo de la sangre y el distinto tono de azul.

"Hn."

* * *

 _(Quiero ver tus ojos)  
_

* * *

Se sienta en el sofá y toma el mando a distancia con facilidad. A su lado, un hombre con cabello claro y ojos morados, que parpadean al tiempo que agarraba el dispositivo.

"¡Maldita sea, Sasuke! ¡Estaba viendo eso!"

Él le da una fría mirada fija, agitando el mando lejos con una blanca mano burlona. Maldiciendo todavía, su amigo, Houzuki Suigestu, cruza sus brazos, se apoya en el reposabrazos, lo mira primero a él y luego a la pantalla.

"Eres una mierda."

Él le pasa el cuenco de palomitas en señal de respuesta pacífica.

"Enserio. Sólo me tienes aquí para hacer que me putas arrepienta de no quedarme en la maldita casa a ver mis jodidos shows. Perr _-¡ow! ¡Batería!_ "

Sasuke dobla la pierna y patea a su amigo debajo del muslo. Él mira las noticias sin verlas. La voz soltando maldiciones en su oído es demasiado baja para su gusto. No demasiado alegre. No demasiado áspera.

"–para nada, ¡imbéciles! Ellos probablemente incendiaron el lugar, ¡esos idiotas juveniles!"

Él voltea a ver a Suigetsu. Una palabra ha llamado su atención y escucha para saber más. Dijo el chico rio, capturando su aparente interés. "El Uchiha sábelo-todo obviamente no tiene una maldita idea. La casa juvenil cerca de mi casa fue incendiada hace cinco días y nadie está esperando que se haga algo sobre eso. Excepto por un chico loco pero probablemente se cansó de eso. Entonces ahora que estás escuchando, hay una doble-D que-"

Han pasado cinco días desde la última vez que vio a Vida.

* * *

 _(Quiero ver tu rostro)  
_

* * *

De pie bajo el resplandor de una tienda de conveniencia, Sasuke toma su teléfono. Siente su respiración volverse más rápida conforme escucha el sonido del timbre, la manifestación de su corazón siendo un maldito dolor en el trasero. Toma una respiración profunda y busca calma entre las moléculas del aire. Ellas lo evaden.

Una cuadra al otro lado de él sin el obstáculo del tráfico, ve a un hombre pausado mirando hacia abajo. Él ha estado viendo a este hombre durante la última media hora.

 _Contesta contesta contesta_ , su mente repite. Camina rápidamente a través de las sombras de los imponentes edificios oscuros hasta que llega a los restos carbonizados de un árbol. Se oculta detrás de un tronco quemado. El timbre es estridente en su oído.

Contesta…

Delante del árbol, delante de él, Vida toma un profundo respiro y levanta su mano izquierda. A través de los cristales tintados, Sasuke ve lo que está sucediendo.

(casi desea que no lo estuviera viendo porque no está preparado para su realidad)

Vida se frota los ojos con la mano, arrastrándola hasta debajo de su nariz. La desenrosca para presionar contra los temblorosos labios agrietados, como si la mera presión fuera suficiente para reprimir sus emociones. Su mano derecha deja caer el martillo y saca el teléfono de su bolsillo. Sasuke lo ve tomar otro profundo respiro.

(él hace lo mismo y _el mismo aire, el mismo aire_ destella como LED en su mente)

En la línea, contestan.

"¡ _Bastardo_!"

"…Hn."

Se mueve hacia su izquierda, buscando el ángulo correcto para ver a Vida sin ser visto. En su oreja, Vida está riendo. Con sus ojos observa la enguantada mano limpiando las lágrimas que ruedan por las mejillas con cicatrices.

" _¿Qué, me extrañaste_?"

"Tch" Sasuke se burla. Vida ríe como si acabara de decir la broma más divertida del mundo. Sus propios labios se contraen. Inclina su frente en el tronco y se lame los labios secos. Su garganta duele.

(¿de la risa de la que casi se ríe o del llanto del que casi llora?)

Vida acuna el teléfono entre su hombro y oreja. Levanta las dos manos para limpiar su cara llena de lágrimas.

(esas manos deberían ser suyas, y él de verdad quisiera que fuese realidad)

Sasuke aclara su garganta. "Suenas enfermo" comenta casualmente antes de sonreír, permitiéndole continuar hablando. "¿Estás llorando?"

( _Yo también lloro_ , quiere decir)

Los hombros de Vida están temblando. _"¡Claro que no!"_ la voz grita, indignado. " _Sólo pesqué un resfriado, ¡bastardo!"_ Un sonido de sorber por la nariz. _"¿Lo ves? ¿Sniff-sniff? ¿Escuchas eso?"_ Una risa corta. " _No todo el mundo es perfecto como tú, su alteza."_

( _Me tropiezo, caigo, pierdo a alguien y lloro también_ )

"Toma mucha agua, perdedor" Sasuke dice. Quiere un vaso de agua para él mismo. Su garganta está ardiendo demasiado y el calor está subiendo a sus ojos.

(Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que él lloró, pero recuerda perfectamente cómo se siente)

" _Claro, claro"_ dice la alegre voz. Él se da cuenta que no habría podido saber sobre esas lágrimas silenciosas sólo escuchando a Vida. Su pecho se aprieta con el pensamiento. _"Entonces, ¿qué quieres que Konohamaru haga por ti? ¿O llamaste para quejarte o algo así? Ese mocoso puede ser molesto algunas–"_

(se siente doloroso en todas partes, un dolor vivo y palpitante –desde tus ojos hasta tu nariz, hasta tu garganta, hasta tu corazón, todo el camino al que te refieres como tu alma)

"Quiero asegurarme de que estás bien" Sasuke dice honestamente. Él mira los hombros de Vida congelarse.

(eso te come y él piensa que Vida no debería ser comido de esa manera)

Y después la cabeza del rubio se tira hacia atrás con una risa sincera.

(él sonríe y sabe que esa risa lo cazará en sus sueños)

"No tienes ni idea de lo bien que eso me hace sentir, Sasuke" Vida dice, y es tan sincero y tan agradecido y _feliz_ que Sasuke siente sus ojos punzan. En su pecho su corazón se agita, una ternura que nunca antes había sentido.

"Gracias."

* * *

 _(Quiero ver tu sonrisa)_

* * *

Una taza de café deja un anillo de mancha color marrón en un periódico doblado. Sasuke regresa a su habitación para tomar sus gafas de lectura al no escuchar una de las últimas noticias del día.

 _"–tres murieron cuando el centro de detención de menores fue incendiado el pasado Viernes. Anoche, un misterioso donador dejó el equivalente a una cantidad de un millón de dólares a Umino-sensei para el funeral de las tres víctimas y la reconstrucción del centro–"_

Vuelve a entrar a su cocina y se desliza sobre sus gafas. Muerde un trozo de pan tostado y reanuda la lectura de los titulares. Parpadea ante una imagen y corrige su visión.

Ese no es el idiota.

* * *

 _(Quiero verte)_

* * *

Levanta su cortina y observa el cielo nocturno.

No es la primera vez que extraña a Vida.

* * *

Él escucha el timbre de la puerta. Se levanta congelado en su habitación, esperando a escuchar si es real o imaginario. Siente algo floreciendo dentro de él cuando el timbre suena una segunda vez.

Sasuke lanza una mirada fugaz a su espejo de tocador y su mano presiona hacia abajo sus ropas. Él está usando su habitual conjunto azul y blanco, pero cree que es más elegante de lo habitual para alguien con una camisa y pantalones color caqui. Son de una marca nueva, para empezar.

El timbre suena por tercera vez.

Corre hacia la escalera y casi se resbala, agarrando la barandilla en el último momento para levantarse bien. Mira a sus calcetines ofensivos y se ralentiza a sí mismo cuando baja, una mirada aburrida firmemente en su cara cuando alcanza el aterrizaje. Casualmente camina hacia su puerta, se toma un momento para deslizarse en sus zapatillas de casa, y dirige una mano torpe a su cabello que aún está ligeramente húmedo. Tira de la puerta abierta.

(su corazón se acelera demasiado rápido que tal vez esté fuera de la ciudad ahora)

"Huh. Eso fue largo" Vida comenta frente a él. Mira a Vida, un poco impresionado. ¿Cómo pudo no haberlo notado, realmente, que Vida se ve tan bien en su ropa naranja? ¿Pueden ocho días cambiar tanto a una persona?

Sus manos se sienten húmedas y él las baja para limpiarlas en sus muslos. Vida lo ve con una curiosa expresión y él se pregunta débilmente por qué se siente tan endemoniadamente nervioso.

"Er, ¿vas a salir?"

Él niega con la cabeza lentamente. ¿Por qué Vida se queda ahí parado? ¿El idiota no tiene algo que decir?

(¿quizá un " _te extrañé_ "?)

"Ah, lo siento. Estás como bien vestido. Pensé que ibas a algún lado."

Sasuke siente incomodidad dentro de él, sobre sus talones un aumento de ira. "Acabo de entrar", miente, triturando las palabras entre sus dientes. Se hace a un lado y Vida entra, pasando a su lado. Su aliento se queda corto ya que reina en su irritación.

Vida asiente con la cabeza como si lo que acaba de decir tuviera sentido. Los claros ojos azules lo miran y él se encuentra a sí mismo falto de aliento una vez más (no de ira, o frustración, y lo sabe porque no es nuevo). "Entonces, ¿para qué me quieres por una hora?"

(sin embargo, es decepcionante)

Pone los ojos en blanco y su boca se abre. Antes de que pueda decir nada, Vida le dedica un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa. "Por cierto, bastardo. Eres un regalo para la vista."

(en algún lugar lejano, su corazón está haciendo pequeñas y estúpidas volteretas)

Él pone los ojos en blanco. Se aparta antes de que su sonrisa pueda ser vista.

(este sentimiento no es nada nuevo en absoluto)

* * *

Abrazando una almohada contra su pecho con las mejillas calientes con un mareo es una reacción tan femenina.

Es lo que Sasuke piensa mientras presiona su nariz en su almohada, todo es brusco y varonil y como un maldito Uchiha, acurrucándose a un lado para ocultar una sonrisa con hoyuelos.

* * *

"Embalsamador"

Las cejas oscuras se elevan en incredulidad.

"¡De veras!" dice Vida, riendo, con su mano derecha levantada. Sasuke es cautivado. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien que haya trabajado con muertos. Excepto por Sakura, pero ella en realidad no cuenta.

(¿y qué significa exactamente " _de veras_ "?)

"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?" pregunta con una voz cuidadosamente desinteresada. Los papeles que tiene adelante han perdido su atención desde hace un minuto –o minutos, desde ese momento en el que Vida entró a su casa. El idiota no lo necesita saber.

(Vida no necesita saber algunas cosas que piensa sobre él)

Los ojos de Vida toman una mirada desenfocada, y aparece una triste sonrisa en su rostro. "Cuando tuve que hacerlo por un amigo que no he visto en años." Los ojos azules tienen un toque muy suave de remordimiento. "Haku y yo nos conocimos en el centro. El salió antes pero siempre nos manteníamos en contacto. Cuando lo hice, no lo hice."

Vida se da la vuelta, la manzana de Adán balanceándose mientras traga audiblemente. Sasuke piensa en manzanas. Suculentas manzanas rojas subiendo y bajando en el agua.

"Murió protegiendo al tipo que lo acogió."

Sasuke no tiene idea de qué decir.

Las manos de Vida comienzan a moverse de nuevo, fregando el interior del horno distraídamente. "Me encanta el depósito de cadáveres, ¿sabes? Me hace sentir tranquilo, más calmado. El formaldehído en el aire me relaja. Pero…" sacude su cabeza. Su cabello amarillo-sol vuela alrededor y Sasuke piensa en oro líquido, "después de Haku… No puedo mirar mis instrumentos y evitar recordarlo.

"Gasté más tiempo con los muertos cuando debería vivir con la gente que es preciada para mí" Vida dice tristemente. Destella una sonrisa ladeada (una sonrisa que a él le gusta ver). "Así que lo dejé. ¡Ahora estoy aquí contigo!"

Sasuke levanta una ceja, burlón. Vida debe ser más cuidadoso con cada palabra que dice. "¿Cómo ganas dinero cuando te niegas a tomarlo?"

"¡Hombres de poca fe!" Vida se burla, antes de encoger sus anchos hombros. "No lo sé, solo viene de alguna u otra forma. Es decir, claro, no tengo nada en mí pero todavía puedo pagar las cuentas. La vida encuentra una manera de darme lo que necesito cuando lo necesito" termina con una sonrisa brillante.

"¿Qué pasa si no lo hace?" Sasuke insiste.

"Entonces no lo hace" responde simplemente, como si no tuviera ninguna importancia. Y tal vez, para Vida, realmente no la tiene. "No tengo miedo de ir sin nada. No he tenido nada antes. No es nada nuevo."

Sasuke entorna los ojos, encontrando difícil de comprender su mente. ¿Cómo puede alguien vivir así? ¿Vida habla en serio acerca de esto? La gente no es tan amable como Vida piensa que lo son. "¿Qué pasa si no tienes nada qué comer? Eso no es tan simple."

"Pero lo es" Vida dice, con ojos brillantes de seriedad (y él piensa en un cielo sin nubes y toques de eternidad). "Además, si miro a mi alrededor –más de lo habitual, por supuesto– siempre hay algo para comer. Nunca he pasado hambre desde que comencé este negocio, bastardo." Declara con orgullo.

No, no puede ser tan simple. "¿Cómo lo puedes llamar negocio cuando no aceptas un pago?" Sasuke pregunta, frustrado.

Vida sólo sonríe. "Negocio también significa concernir, ¿sí? Hago lo que hago porque me concierne. Porque yo hago lo que necesites mi concernir."

(él trata de no pensar demasiado en lo _satisfactori_ o que esas palabras le hicieron sentir)

La cabeza de Vida se inclina hacia la derecha. "¿Por qué estás tan preocupado, de todos modos?"

Sasuke mira. Todavía está tratando de perfeccionar el arte de hablar sin que su piel traicione sus pensamientos.

"Si estás preocupado sobre lo que como, los otros me alimentan" dice amablemente Vida sobre su estoica mirada silenciosa. "¿Antes de llegar aquí? Estaba en lo de Ayame. Ella realmente hace un delicioso ramen."

Ojos oscuros destellan.

(él hace una nueva lista-)

"¿Y después de esto? Estoy paseándome por Shizune para darle un baño a su cerdo. A ella le gusta empacarme bento para que pueda comerlo de desayuno al día siguiente. Oh, y Tenten me hizo su cerdo agridulce especial para el almuerzo de mañana. Shino me dio takoyaki como aperitivo antes de eso también. Todavía tengo arroz de Shikama-"

(–en sangre-roja)

"¿Ya terminaste?" le interrumpe. Se siente enojado. ¿Se preocupa por el idiota y el ingrato come de otras personas?

¡Completa insensibilidad!

Vida parpadea, sorprendido por su estruendosa mirada oscura, echando un vistazo a su reloj para apartar la mirada del ceño fruncido. Sasuke toma una respiración profunda y sus rasgos vuelven a la normalidad, pálido plácido.

"Oh. Wow, el tiempo voló tan rápido" Vida dice, riendo incómodo, retira su mano para empujar la tapa del horno. Da una risa irónica a su reflejo distorsionado. "Ahí, ahora tienes un espejo de circo en tu cocina. ¿Algo más? ¿A la misma hora mañana?"

"No." Sasuke gruñe. "Ven temprano."

Una pausa sorprendida. "…quieres decir, ¿una hora más temprano?"

"¿Qué más crees?" gruñe.

Vida frunce el ceño. Sasuke toma otra respiración profunda para calmar su temperamento. "Alguien está de mal humor" Vida murmura, antes de levantar una ceja inseguro. "Entonces—¿estaría aquí d mañana por la noche, en lugar de 8 a 9?"

"Hn."

"Está bien, si así lo dices." Vida se rasca la nariz con una expresión dudosa. "Nadie ha pedido ese tiempo mañana aun así que-"

"Cada noche."

"De acue— _¿qué?"_

Sasuke lanza una mirada impaciente al horno. Vida lanza sus manos al aire y se queja sobre el exigente y mal humor del bastardo.

"¿Algo más, _amo_?

"Hn."

(Si el título le había gustado, solo lo sabría él)

* * *

"El lote más reciente, Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke ignora a su asistente y ella apila otra docena en su mesa. Hojea a través de las páginas de su décimo libro de cocina, mira cuidadosamente con la concentración de un científico a punto de hacer su descubrimiento. Garabatea una serie de _kanji_ y pega el post-it ***** en la página, cierra el libro para continuar con el undécimo.

Nunca es demasiado tarde para aprender una nueva habilidad.

* * *

Cierra la cubierta del libro y ahoga un grito -sospecha que es un grito de esos que hielan la sangre escapará de su garganta. Lanza el soporte de una cacerola con fuerza y enojado, la mira irse a través de la ventana de su cocina, un arco multicolor en la noche. El timbre suena.

 _Maldita sea maldita sea maldita sea maldita sea maldita sea maldita sea maldita sea._

Para su sorpresa, escucha el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y enseguida unos pasos rápidos. Su ira, demorada por su sorpresa inicial, se convierte en rabia y él está listo para descargarse en el intruso con mala suerte. Dijo intruso, sin embargo, se dirige directamente a su doble horno de cocina, dejando las puertas de la cocina balanceándose en sus bisagras. Antes de que pueda silbar o lanzar una patada furiosa, la primera perilla de la estufa se apaga.

Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y todo rastro de ira desaparece.

"Quemaste el arroz" Vida comenta, volteándolo a ver en la explicación. "Olí que algo se quemaba así que entré aquí lo más rápido que pude. Perdón por no esperar, pensé que tal vez estabas inconsciente o algo así."

Sasuke está recuperando su imperturbable compostura. "Hn."

Vida se encoge de hombros y mira alrededor de la cocina, viéndolo plenamente por primera vez. Sasuke siente la vergüenza subir hasta su pecho mientras los ojos azules miran más y más. Yemas de huevo rotas sobre la mesa. Los derrames de aceite en el suelo, formando masas grumosas con la harina espolvoreando libremente el mármol. Verduras aplastadas hasta ser irreconocibles, ensuciando el fregadero con el jugo escurriendo por su longitud. Plástico roto y metales doblados.

Había estado muy frustrado.

Sasuke siente sus orejas caliente cuando los divertidos ojos azules aterrizan sobre él. Su respiración se entrecorta cuando Vida da un paso hacia él. Da un paso atrás por reflejo cuando su mano aparece delante de sus ojos. Siente una intensa sacudida cuando un dedo toca el borde de su cabello.

La cercanía de Vida lo desconcierta y su corazón late en respuesta.

"Tienes un poco de arroz, Chef-san"

Sasuke parpadea lentamente.

Y de nuevo.

"¿Qué hiciste, rodar en él?"

Él frunce el ceño y golpea la mano lejos, una fina capa de luz rosa en sus mejillas. Vida ríe con buen humor, ignorando su mirada oscura, y continua quitando el arroz de su cabello. Él gruñe cuando Vida pretende estar comiendo cada arroz, como un chimpancé limpiando a su cría; Vida levanta las manos en señal de rendición cuando capta la mirada oscura de él. Sasuke se sacude el pelo antes que irse a limpiarse. El delantal azul aterriza descuidadamente sobre la mesa.

Sasuke regresa minutos después encontrando a Vida limpiando su cocina. Se siente culpable por la manera en la que actuó, a pesar de que sabe que sus acciones son justificadas debido a las circunstancias. El idiota comenzó a ponerlo a prueba después de todo y eso claramente lo molestaba. Aun así, sabe que Vida no lo hizo con malas intenciones.

Y se supone que Vida no tendría por qué hacer esto tampoco.

"Tch. No deberías, perdedor." masculla. Mira fuera de su ventana, incómodo. Es lo más cercano a una disculpa que puede decir y culpa a su inservible orgullo.

Vida lo mira por debajo de esas hebras amarillentas desordenadas, sonriendo en una profunda comprensión y aceptación. Su corazón salta en su pecho por la forma en la que Vida entendió rápidamente lo que quería decir.

 _(esto es así, ¿verdad?)_

"No importa" dice Vida _. Está bien_. Es lo que él escucha. _No tuvo importancia y todo está perdonado_ es lo que él entiende.

( _mirando por debajo del lado inferior, entendiéndose uno al otro)_

Con una última limpiada a la mesa, Vida se endereza y se dirige a su despensa. Sus cejas se fruncieron cuando Vida amarra un trapo alrededor de su torso.

(Aceptando a pesar del mal humor y la fealdad, la tentación y la maldición)

Se obliga a dejar de sonreír.

(Aprendiendo lo que al otro le falta y sin importarle un bledo)

"Entonces, ¿qué cocinaremos para la cena, Chef-san?"

(Ofreciendo lo que el otro tiene, haciéndolo hasta el final)

Él sonríe un poco, con superioridad. Es lo mucho que se puede permitir.

 _(Esto es así)_

"Rollos de primavera."

(Como antes)

"¡Uwa! ¡Nunca había hecho rollos de primavera antes!"

(No es la primera vez que él siente esto por Vida)

* * *

Los rollos de primavera son una incontrolable explosión de sabores que dejarían a una persona esperando.

Esperando diarrea.

Son amargos como cenizas, carbonizados y dan picazón en la lengua, sus envolturas quemadas a cenizas y aceitosas al tacto. La salsa es líquida y perturbadoramente le recuerda a los mocos –piensa que así deberían saber también. Vida lo declara un sustituto adecuado de ácido muriático.

(No debieron haber estado lanzándose harina el uno al otro. O corriendo sobre cáscaras de huevo. O arrojando sal y azúcar por todas partes. O simplemente divertirse.)

Sin embargo, es el rollo de primavera más delicioso que Sasuke haya probado nunca.

* * *

"¿Siempre quisiste ser un hombre de negocios?"

Sasuke hace una pausa. Sus ojos se estrechan a la vez que reflexiona sobre la pregunta. Baja su pluma y pone sus manos una sobre otra, y se ciernen en su mentón. Su pose para pensar es siempre impresionante, se imagina. "Quería ser un juez", responde con seriedad.

Vida lo mira con admiración. Contiene el extraño impulso de removerse en su asiento. Él ha recibido miradas de admiración antes pero con Vida, todo es diferente.

(porque Vida es diferente)

"Wow. Es tan genial. Como en los programas policiacos, ¿verdad?" Vida inclina la cabeza en señal de otra pregunta, agitando una mano. "¿Entonces qué pasó?"

Levanta un hombro. "Es un sueño de niños. Yo sólo quería el martillito." Sasuke dibuja una media sonrisa en su rostro cuando Vida se carcajea. "Yo también quería ser un pirata para tener el loro."

Vida está riendo ahora y él se siente tan bien sobre sí mismo. Se acomoda en su asiento y observa otra carcajada.

(se siente como una lámpara, todo caliente y brillante, y se siente como un idiota, todo bobo con metáforas)

Sasuke ama cuando ríe.

"¡Reales de ocho!, ¡Reales de ocho!"

Su corazón duele cuando escucha eso.

"¡Yo debería estar buscando tesoros porque estoy escavando en tu pecho!" ******

(No es la primera vez que su corazón duele en una terroríficamente maravillosa manera)

* * *

Sasuke sabe que está muy mal repetirlo una y otra vez en su cabeza.

"Cuidado con las fanfarronerías, ¿señorita bonita?"

Él se da la vuelta y le dan escalofríos una vez más.

* * *

Él respira profundamente. Lo deja salir. Aprieta sus dientes.

 _De nuevo._

Escucha la charla de los idiotas en la otra habitación –idiotas, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, Akai Karin, Houzuki Suiguetsu y Tukino Juugo.

 _De nuevo._

Oleadas de risas interrumpidas por los gritos de las mujeres. Una carcajada sonora de Suigetsu que anuncia que es muy feliz.

 _De nuevo._

Una voz apagada que no logra ser escuchada a través de las paredes –Lee proponiendo enésima vez. Murmullos que se sentían más de lo que se escuchaban, el bajo timbre de la voz de Juugo.

 _De nuev–_

El timbre suena.

 _De nu–_

Sus ojos se abren.

 _¡Timbre!_

Sólo una persona toca su timbre a esta hora. Sasuke alcanza su puerta al tiempo que ve a Sakura abrirla, como si fuera una persona que es dueña de las tierras donde está su casa.

Quiere estrangularla.

"¡Hey!"

Siente que se quita un gran peso de encima cuando Vida muestra en una sonrisa brillante.

"¡Sakura-chan!"

* * *

No podría ser una terrible idea, piensa Sasuke, el tener a estos idiotas de vez en cuando. Con la condición de que él lo sepa, claro está. Aborrece con pasión las sorpresas.

Camina hasta su cocina y sus ojos aterrizan en una maceta.

" _Noté que te gustan los tomates."_

Su dedo recorre un listón. Rojo de encaje que rodea un tomate hasta una hoja verde.

" _¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Sasuke!"_

Su boca se inclina para una sonrisa, pero la rompe con una fruta. Tomando el primer bocado.

(dulce, como esa sonrisa, tímida y asustada y tanto como la suya)

* * *

Esta es la primera vez que Sasuke ve a Vida sin su familiar ropa naranja. Él piensa que Vida debería vestir más jeans y camisas ajustadas.

(piensa que Vida es hermoso, y no es la primera vez)

"Ah, acabo de venir de una cita."

Sasuke siente el mundo detenerse.

 _Es verdad_ , piensa, lo que dicen de las revelaciones. El mundo se ralentiza y todo se convierte en nada hasta que, con el desvanecimiento de un ruido blanco y un giro borroso al final, se detiene. Todo en un lapso de un solo segundo.

(porque eso deja de tener sentido, lo que la vida se supone que es)

* * *

"Bastardo, ¿qué demonios pasa contigo?" Vida grita, harto del implacable y frío resentimiento con el que lo mira. Sasuke se ofende que Vida se atreva a preguntarle eso.

(e incluso más molesto de lo que no tiene derecho a estar)

"Escucha, si te molesta lo que estoy vistiendo, bien," Vida continúa, sus ojos azules vivos con un fuego de estar sufriendo tratos injustos. Su dedo apunta a sí mismo y Sasuke ve palabras. Frunce el ceño en el interior, desconcertado.

…' _¿Estoy con esta perra? ¿Una huella de perro?_

"Si estás ofendido, _Lo_ _siento_ , ¿okay?" Vida se frota la cara. " _Demonios_ , estás demasiado sensible esta noche."

¿Qué clase de idiota viste eso en una _cita_?

"¿Qué tipo de cita tuviste?" Sasuke gruñe en la pregunta.

" _Finalmente_ habla" Vida dice con voz melodramática. Una mirada molesta hace que tenga una pequeña sonrisa de evidente alivio (Sasuke piensa que es lindo pero no se olvida de lo que está pasando). "El novio de Hinata, Kiba, la estaba ignorando. Así que ella me pidió que la llevara a una cita y trajimos a su perro, porque sabemos que camina con su perro en el parque a esa hora. Él nos vio, recordando que ella solía estar siempre encima de mí, queriendo estar conmigo. Así que los dejé hablar sobre eso. Chequé antes de irme –se estaban besando como si no existiera un mañana."

La abuelita genial, él puede entender, a pesar de que él no lo haría un hábito de cada mes el salir con una abuela. Pero ¿esto–?

"¿Ella te pidió que la invitaras a salir? ¿Por una hora?"

Vida le da una mirada perpleja. Él quiere golpearlo. "Hago lo que dice mi tarjeta, bastardo. Puedes pedirme hacer cualquier cosa en una hora, con tal de que no sea _indecente, inmoral o ilegal_."

Él asiente. Una pequeña sonrisa comienza a enroscarse en sus labios y se da la vuelta para ocultarlo. Recordará eso.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos de silencio después, el mundo comienza a girar.

(porque todo con Vida tiene un perfecto sentido para él)

* * *

"¿A qué estás mirando?" Sasuke gruñe. El sudor resbalándose en su frente, en la sien, en la nuca, hace que su pelo se pegue incómodamente en su piel. Se siente inexplicablemente muy consiente de todo lo que siente en su cuerpo y eso le irrita demasiado.

(se siente feo y le avergüenza eso)

Vida niega con la cabeza, sus ojos ilegibles, al igual que su sonrisa. "Nada." Le entrega una toalla la cual le arrebata con mal humor. Se limpia la cara, usa su mano para levantar su camisa y limpiarse el pecho sudoroso. Saca su mano debajo del cuello de la camiseta y se limpia la nuca.

Mira a su izquierda. Se siente molesto (decepcionado) de que Vida está mirando a otra parte.

"Haré un batido de naranja" dice Vida, de repente. Sasuke gruñe en forma de respuesta, sin importancia. Seca el sudor de la parte posterior de su cuello. El sofocante calor en su piel lo molesta demasiado.

"Solo quítate la ropa." Vida suelta sin cuidado. Pausa.

Sasuke ve a Vida, incrédulo. Intentando controlar la mirada.

(en su mente, le gana el pánico)

"…O no." Vida dice después de un tenso momento. Regresa a la olla de cangrejos con el agua hirviendo mientras silba una melodía.

A pesar del calor, Sasuke sonríe. No se pierde de la sonrisa incómoda, el suave colorido de sus mejillas con bigotes.

(quizá el pánico está fuera de lugar)

"Anou sa… ¿Sabías que el cangrejo más grande del mundo es el cangrejo araña japonés?"

(quizá un poco de alegría lo está)

* * *

"Viste algo lindo" ordena en el teléfono.

"¿Algo como faldas de volantes y corsés?" Vida replica.

Marca una frase incorrecta en el contrato, su sonrisa es evidente en su voz. Se siente tan bien en este momento y sus labios no pararán de temblar.

"Pervertido, idiota, pero trata de no impresionarme demasiado."

Sasuke ríe entre dientes mientras Vida bufa en negación.

(Han pasado diez meses desde la primera vez que Vida lo hizo sonreír)

* * *

Se pone de pie en una colina con vista a la ciudad. Escucha el silbido de los cohetes y el crepitar de las estrellas. Ve la explosión de la luz en la pizarra oscura del cielo. Siente la emoción de la multitud reunida a lo lejos.

Junto a él está Vida, y Sasuke siente mucho más.

Sus ojos negros aterrizan inevitablemente en la cara que mira hacia arriba, todos los colores formando gloriosas figuras encima de ellos y en esos ojos. El azul iluminado como la maravilla pura de un niño, glaseado con un deleite en cada exquisito fuego artificial, pupilas dilatadas como si intentaran tragar todos esos colores y esas luces. Los labios de color rosa están separados, jadeando de asombro. Yukatas color crema y naranja se suman al resplandor no terrenal.

(Vida es tan hermoso que es demasiado doloroso de ver)

"Hermoso…" Vida susurra. Por encima de ellos explora un anillo de color rojo brillante y oro.

Él está de acuerdo, completamente.

(no sirve de nada negar una verdad)

Junto a él está Vida, y Sasuke puede observarlo por siempre.

* * *

"La hora se acabó" dice, tranquilamente. Ignora la presión en su pecho cuando Vida se vuelve lentamente hacia él.

(y contiene su respiración porque es todo lo que él puede mantener en este momento)

"¿Podemos permanecer más tiempo?" Vida pregunta en voz baja, volviéndose hacia el silenciado cielo una vez más. "Me gusta estar aquí."

"Hn." Dice, porque no hay nada más que decir.

(excepto _'hasta que la muerte nos separe'_ , pero eso sería muy ambicioso incluso hoy en día)

"Gracias, Sasuke."

* * *

(y sostiene la mano de Vida, porque es todo lo que él quiere hacer)

Han pasado 10 meses, 2 semanas y 3 días desde que Vida entró en el mundo de Sasuke. Un trabajo de 1 hora 2 veces a la semana se convirtió en algo de una hora cada semana y luego una hora cada día. Sasuke quería más, mucho más.

"¿Hace cuánto que haces esto?" Sasuke pregunta.

Vida levanta la cabeza. Está limpiando el armario de Sasuke, algo que Sasuke encuentra reconfortante y bueno. Y poético, admite a sí mismo. Se siente un poco avergonzado de que este pensamiento sea algo consciente, no un pensamiento en ese lugar difícil de alcanzar. Ahora no puede culpar a nadie salvo a sí mismo por la vulgaridad.

También ha sido la primera vez que Vida entra en su habitación.

Trata de que el conocimiento no lo emocione tanto. Pero con la velocidad alarmante con la cual su corazón late, es inútil.

"Hasta que acabe, claro."

Él agita su cabeza. Su pelo, más largo de los lados, cuelga sobre sus mejillas. Él se siente contento cuando sus ojos azules siguen el movimiento. Él no es no vanidoso, pero Sasuke sabe que contraste de hilos negros con reflejos azules a través de su piel blanca es más que agradable, de hecho irresistible para cualquier idiota que conozca. Él aprendió esto cuando encontró a Vida, mirando por la ventana, el pelo pegado en su nuca en una húmeda noche de otoño.

(tampoco es la primera vez)

Aclara su garganta, divertido. Esos ojos azules lo captan con sorprendida atención. Él ni siquiera intenta ocultar su sonrisa –Vida lo observa con una mueca infantil. "Me refiero a esto" Sasuke dice, su mano sacudiéndose en el aire delante de él. "Tu negocio."

Los ojos de Vida se convierten reflexivos. "No estoy seguro." Se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, sus brazos cruzados en su pecho mientras la barbilla cae en sus pensamientos. "Sabes, comencé esto porque quería regresar, a toda la gente que me ayudó, me cambió al yo que ves ahora. Pero," levanta sus ojos hacia los negros, "no es lo mismo, ¿sabes? Esas personas… ellos me ayudaron sin pedirme nada a cambio. Así que pensé en hacerlo con todos los demás y no pedir nada a cambio."

"Quiero cambiar el mundo, bastardo. He estado soñando con eso desde que era un niño. Al principio, pensé en cambiar al mundo para así tener a mis padres de vuelta. Luego dije que lo cambiaría para así tener unos nuevos padres. Después cambiarlo y así hacer lo que yo quiera. Pero pensé que tendría que ser poderoso primero."

"La cosa es, no tenía que hacerlo. Sólo tenía que hacer lo que podía. Así que decidí cambiar el mundo una hora a la vez. Me gustaría pensar que la vida de alguien mejoró gracias a mí. Demonios, no estoy muy seguro. Pero no pararé, supongo. El mundo aun así cambiará y me gustaría ser parte de eso."

Y Sasuke es golpeado por el fuerte dolor en su corazón. Crece y crece con cada palabra que Vida dice, extendiéndose y llegando desde la punta de su cabello hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, sintiendo esa maravillosa sensación de estar vivo. Todo en él está zumbando con vida—su sangre canta en sus venas, sus nervios bailan de emoción, y él piensa que _así es como se siente_.

Y se da cuenta, más allá de la calidez en su pecho y el sofocante calor en su garganta, que él ha sentido este deseo ardiente de sonreír, esta ardiente necesidad de llorar. Estas ganas de querer vivir.

Él se había sentido _vivo_ con Vida antes también.

Y sus ojos, con picazón y abiertos y sin parpadear, toma su primer vistazo sin impedimentos. Él ve la visión magnífica de Vida sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su piso, rodeado de calcetines impares y bolas de polvo bailando en su habitación, la barbilla en su pecho con los ojos casi entrelazados en cualquier pensamiento que su mente esté tratando de pensar. Duele, Sasuke piensa, y este es el precio de la vida.

"Naruto."

Y para vida – _Naruto_ – Sasuke está dispuesto a pagarlo.

Uzumaki Naruto mira hacia arriba. Hay confusión, está en shock. Aún más importante, para él, está una vida que Sasuke ve cada vez que piensa en Naruto mientras se ve al espejo.

Y Naruto, con los suaves ojos azules enmarcados por las hebras de color amarillo, da una sonrisa ladeada.

"La primera vez que te vi, no quería que la hora acabara."

Sasuke sonríe de regreso.

(él ha pensado en eso demasiado tiempo también)

"Este cuarto puede abarcar a otro" dice. Se acerca un poco y da un codazo al idiota sentado.

La sonrisa se extiende a una más grande.

"Me acaban de echar esta mañana."

* * *

Sasuke aún no posee cada hora de los días de Naruto. Es un hecho que aceptó incluso antes de que el idiota se mudara.

" _Na, Sasuke, ¿haremos rollitos de primavera? ¡He estado esperando eso! También note que no tenemos leche. ¿Quieres que vaya por ella?"_

Siempre y cuando Naruto vaya a casa con él, eso es más que suficiente.

" _Hn. Los gatos beben demasiado."_

* * *

El timbre suena.

Lo escucha y corre. Embarazosamente desesperado.

Suena de nuevo.

(En realidad no le importa)

Con respiros poco profundos, Sasuke alcanza hacia adelante.

La puerta se abre.

* * *

Por 1.023 segundos, su corazón se olvida de palpitar.

* * *

Cegado, iluminado, bajo millones de estrellas centellantes, Sasuke lo llama Mío.

* * *

7.10 segundos más tarde y se acuerda de respirar.

* * *

 _ **Tuyo Por Una Hora**_ , dice la tarjeta. Debajo en letras más pequeñas está un nombre y un número, letras más largas en naranja declarando una misión. Hay pliegues en los bordes y pliegues en medio. Las imágenes de marca de agua han desaparecido casi por completo.

Sasuke lo mete de nuevo en su billetera. Hace una pausa en una foto de Naruto y él.

La saca, le da la vuelta. Y justo en su coche mientras espera a su amiga de cabello rosa, sonríe.

 _Tuyo por cada hora de tu vida._

Él necesita un enceramiento.

* * *

 ***** Post it: Una nota adhesiva.

**Frases comunes de piratas (al parecer).

Lina: Emmm, ¿perdón? *corre a refugiarse debajo de su cama hasta que la –muy posible de existir– turba furiosa se vaya*

No tengo justificación alguna. Clowy me dio la continuación hace alrededor de dos meses y yo no lo subí porque _va contra mis reglas personales publicar algo que no haya leído y revisado antes_. Cuando me libre de la Uni (tres semanas atrás) me "concentre" en dormir, flojear y celebrar las fiestas tanto como pudiera, así que me olvide por completo del fanfic, hasta ayer en la tarde. Así que me dije _"¡Tienes que corregir y publicar el final de este fanfic antes de que acabe el año, jovencita! ¡A trabajar!"._

Debo decir que llore al terminar de leer esta bella historia. El Cd-Drama es precioso (ya lo he escuchado como 3 veces desde que lo compre, y también llore, cofcof) pero no es lo mismo que el fic, así que no pude evitar derramar un poco de sentimiento por los ojos (de nuevo).

Nuevamente, lamento la tardanza y ojalá les guste este regalo que tanto Clowy como yo nos esforzamos en traerles. ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero sigamos muchos años más en este bello y caótico fandom 3

Les quiere: Lina Okazaki

*YFAH fue traído al idioma español gracias a ClowyST, la especial ayuda de Yairlo y –en menor medida– Lina Okazaki. Visiten nuestra página de Facebook, SasuNaruSasu, para noticias del fandom, traducción de doujinshis, recomendación de fanfics y _mucho más_. Los links se encuentran en mi perfil. Muchas gracias por haber leído.


End file.
